


My Sunshine Found Me On A Beach...

by Fenrisnin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrisnin/pseuds/Fenrisnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki found himself washed up on a strange island with a fatal wound and a sunflower to tempt fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceDementia49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDementia49/gifts).



> Space helped with different ideas to put in this story so this is for you.

Kaneki woke up to a salty spray of sea water leaping at his face and a large stinging pain in his torso.

He remembered being thrown on a cruise ship after an unfortunate fight at the docks. The boat sunk and at least the lifeboats had been slashed. What luck.

Ow. Fuck. This thing hurt.

“Shit.” He sputtered water as another wave splashed over him. Kaneki dragged himself more fully on the beach. Pain lacing his from his side. He remembered people panicking…

~-~-~

Kaneki was disoriented. He wasn’t sure how he got bested by those mediocre ghouls, but that was hardly the matter at the moment. He shook his head, but the ringing sound was sharp and unpleasant. Stumbling out of what seemed to be a closet, he dusted his dark grey hoodie and battle shorts off.

He was on a ship.

In the middle of the sea.

The sight of Japan’s coast long gone.

There was little time for Kaneki to process his situation as an explosion made the ground beneath him tremor, followed up by screams. He was on one of the lower decks and couldn’t quite see where the explosion had originated, yet alone discern which way led to the front of the ship. Adjusting his mask, he jumped up to climb to the top.

~-~-~

He was on a very vegetative part of some chunk of coast, that was for sure. But was it inhabited? An island? Kaneki would have to do a perimeter check. Grumbling he unzipped his mask that dangled around his neck and stuffed it in his pocket and started walking along the beach.

He found various pieces of debris washed up on shore, including a suitcase filled with semi dry men and women’s clothing, a backpack full of junk food, and a number of other items he picked through. Finding his wound agitated by his clothes loosely brushing against it as Kaneki walked, he tore a few strips of cloth from a shirt and used it to bandage the gaping hole to the best of his ability.

Hinami, Banjou, and everyone must be worried. Returning is going to be a troublesome process. He sighed, the sun was reaching its peak in the sky and he had yet to find–

“Hey! WAIT!!” Kaneki barely heard the voice, and for a moment thought it was just the wind and continued to walk. When he heard the distant voice again he looked back to see a man waving for his attention.

~-~-~

Kaneki wasn’t able to reach the sight of the explosion, but it was evident enough what was happening. Someone or some group was hijacking the ship. The innocent passengers fled from the sight of Kaneki and away from the further explosions.

“Tch. They’ll sink the ship!” He growled mostly to himself as he continued his way to the explosion site. Kaneki knew nothing about ships, but he was sure killing the captain and destroying the control room was a suicide mission.

That’s when he laid his eyes on his opponents, he gasped. Kanou’s experiments..?! Kaneki was sure he had killed them all in the lab… But why here? Why were they attacking this ship? Because he was on it? Did it contain something Kanou wanted to sink to the bottom of the ocean? He didn’t stop to think further, he was going to find out and that meant the ship stays afloat.

~-~-~

“I’m coming! Just hold on a little longer!” The man called out. He was alone, with nothing but a pair of headphones and the clothes on his back. He listened out of politeness and waited for the other to catch up.

“Hey! I finally caught up to you,” the blonde panted, out of breath. “I’m Hide! I saw your footprints awhile back, so I followed you.”

“I’m Kaneki. Did you find anyone else?” Kaneki asked in his gentle tone.

“Ah, no. You’re the first person I’ve come across.” Hide scratched the back of his neck. “Anyways, nice to meet you Kaneki.”

“I’m seeing if there are any signs of civilization, but it’s starting to seem unlikely.” Kaneki got straight to the point.

“Yeah. Seems to be a deserted island.” Hide said nervously. Kaneki could smell the boy’s fear and he felt a bit of pity for him. He unzipped his pack and pulled out a protein bar, “Hungry?”

Hide seemed to relax a little more as he took it, “Thanks. So what’s the plan?”

Kaneki hummed, it’d been awhile since he had human company. “It would probably be wise to start building a sort of shelter in a clearing or something.”

Hide nodded, “Probably a good idea. There’s some items a ways back that could help with that. Plus, I don’t think it will get that cold at night. Seeing how these are tropical waters and there’s mosquitoes everywhere.”

“You’re perceptive.” Kaneki complimented him, inwardly frowning.

It took a good, solid hour for them to pick a place and start building up a liveable space.

In that hour, Kaneki came to know a lot about the guy. His name was Hideyoshi Nagachika, same age as Kaneki, he had been a Japanese exchange student in America during his high school years. He considered himself a huge nerd when it came to music and to some extent, video games. Hide was on his second year at Kamuii University. He had been given tickets to the cruise from a rich acquaintance. They had won it in a raffle thing during a charity thing and hadn’t the time to attend.

Once again, Kaneki cursed his luck. Hide had humanized himself and now it would be near impossible to eat him without feeling the horrendous guilt of knowing what he was taking away from him.

“What about you?”

Kaneki looked at the other confused, “Me?”

“Yeah,” Hide laughed. “I’ve been talking about myself a lot. Jeez, I’m sorry.”

“Ah it’s fine. I don’t mind.” Kaneki said honestly. It kept the topic off him, “We need big leaves to build the walls of the tents’ frames.” He commented as he tied the small two man tent frame together with a strip of cloth.

“I can try to climb those trees– Oh my god. Bananas?!” Hide said excitedly.

Kaneki looked up at the tree Hide had been pointing at and sure enough there were yellow green bananas growing.

“I think there were coconut trees closer to the beaches.” He commented matter of factly.

“Aren’t you excited? We won’t run out of food between now and when we get rescued!” Hide said giddily.

“It is exciting, Hide. We can also try to fish when the time comes to it.” Kaneki feigned interest. He hoped someone would find them soon.

“There’s also a matter of drinkable water. Banana trees need a lot of water. So we could be in a sort of heavy rainfall area. So it will be imperative to find a way to make a thick shelter. And a way to collect the water.” He pointed out as he measured up to the banana tree.

“You didn’t tell me you knew so much about banana trees.” Hide grinned as he tested the sturdiness of their frames.

“I recall the information in one of the books I’ve read.” Kaneki admitted as he jumped into the trunk and tried to climb that way, only to comically slid back down.

Hide laughed, “That didn’t really work out, did it?”

“I bet you I can scale it to the top.”

~-~-~

Kanou’s experiments had bombs strapped onto them… Kaneki learned this the hard way. His arm was burned and a few dislocated fingers…

He resorted to chucking them off the boat, but the security footage showed more in the hull. More tremors. They had to be hell of explosives for the whole six deck ship to shake.

He froze, calculating his next move when someone shoved him out the window… And onto a sharp metal piece of shrapnel.

When he looked up, all he saw was a blurry shape of his attacker.


	2. Human

Kaneki won the bet by a mile. Hide had to find a way to crack the coconuts once they get to that bridge.

“I’m going to drop a stack of bananas first. Make sure to catch them lest they bruise.” He called down to the human. They started a system where Kaneki tore off the large leaves off each set of trees as Hide situated the growing pile until they deemed worthy to keep the shelters covered with a smooth floor.

“Yo, Kaneki. Why don’t we rest for a bit, yeah?” Hide wiped the sweat from his brow, “You must be tired from climbing so many trees. Come eat.”

Kaneki cracked a knuckle, “Ah. Yeah. I gotta take a piss, I’ll be right back.” He grabbed a piece of the fruit stack on his way over to the useless trip to convince the other he was human.

“Be careful. We don’t know what kind of creatures live on here. There could be a pack of cannibalistic ghouls on the loose for all we know,” Hide joked.

Kaneki cracked another knuckle as he exhaled, “We would be very dead if that was the case, Hide.”

When he was alone, Kaneki pulled his hoodie off to reveal his full battle gear and took off the top as he felt himself overheating.

With only his makeshift bandages, Kaneki took them off as well to inspect it to see how much was healing.

* * *

Kaneki definitely heard screaming. A otherworldly chorus as someone came across his bloody predicament. Suspended in air, jagged metal jutting from his side in a curve as one end barely missed his lung.

“Nngh.” He had rasped, releasing his kagune to cut the metal from beneath him, letting himself tumble down from the uncomfortable position, still with a chunk inside his flesh. Kaneki recalled biting into the closest bystander before his attacker came down on him once more.

“Eyepatch.”

Kaneki pulled out the shard of metal from him swiftly as his prey escaped him.

“Investigator.”

They stared at each other for a moment, one with fiery eyes that demanded to be heard and the other relenting and tired. He wondered why they kept meeting each other like this.

“What are ghouls doing on this ship? No… Eyepatch… What are you doing here?” Amon asked, eyeing the ghoul’s healing arm with unease, remembering their first encounter.

Kaneki grumbled inwardly, he didn’t have time to waste… and he would rather not leave this guy for dead. “I do not want to fight you…”

Amon remembered those words, and went over them carefully. “Neither do I. The ship is sinking. Innocent lives will be snuffed out.”

Was this… an offer? “Are you suggesting we team up?” Kaneki narrowed his eyes, suspiciously.

“Only until we destroy the cause and stabilize the boat. After that…” Amon trailed off.

“The treaty ends.”

* * *

They slept soundly that night, well… Hide did. Kaneki spent the night in and out of sleep, too aware of the unknown. Who knew what could creep along and find them a meal worth fighting for. They made two tents enough to carry two people each. Kaneki used the extra space to store his pack which he emptied some (most) of the snacks into Hide’s suitcase and replaced them with his discarded mask and shirt that had been hiding in his hoodie.

He also wasn’t keen on the nightmares that awaited him. The memories, the deeds that haunted him. The nagging questions… Did that man survived the sinking Titanic? How much time will he have to wait before help arrived? Will Hide be saved? Or will Kaneki’s hunger consume them both?  

Eventually, in the moonlit clearing they occupied, Kaneki drifted off to sleep.

 

“Damn mosquitoes! We’re going to get eaten alive! Sucked dry!” Hide’s voice and movements woke him up from a short afternoon nap.  It had been two days now, “Surely there’s something you remember to get them to leave… Kaneki?” When Hide had crawled out of the space, he bumped into the half-ghoul’s injury.

“Eh? Are you hurt? Sorry!” Hide apologized right away, hovering over the other concerned.

“Nothing you should worry yourself with…” Kaneki ignored the grumbling in his stomach, being so close to the other was tempting fate. He could feel his mind blur in and out of reason. He couldn’t allow himself to eat.

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Hide said abruptly, stepping closer than Kaneki deemed necessary. “You’ve been dodging anything and everything concerning yourself. What is it? I doubt you could scare me away. We’ve been through last night’s storm. You’ve taught me how to scale trees! You wrestled that wildcat away when I wandered too far. So who are you? Who is Kaneki?”

Kaneki clutched his side as the pain flared. “Who am I? Who am I?” Kaneki scratched at his ears, “I am strong. I am fucking strong. Hehe. Me? Memememememe? I’m a little fucked up, Mom.” His laughs turns into coughs and blood spots the grass under him as he failed to get up.

Hide’s face pales, “Kaneki? Just lie down for a bit. You’re not okay and it is something I’m going to worry about…” The blonde felt his skin. ‘No fever? What the hell is this? No time to panic… Stay calm and access the situation, Hide.’

“Hide… You need to get away…” The white haired man mumbled before passing out.

* * *

“Where are they located?” Amon asked Kaneki as they weaved through hallways.

“In the bottom level, I think it was near the engine room.” Kaneki huffed, if the guy hadn’t rushed in he would’ve had longer to analyze the screens. A tremor and a chorus of passenger cries were exacerbated. “But we can just follow the tremors and screams.”

They leapt down stairwells, not bothering to worry about startled people who saw the sight strange.

“We’re almost there…!” Amon shouted.

Water was up to their knees when they found the sight. Large gaping holes, water pushing all the rooms contents to the far wall. There were no other opponents to face, all had detonated.

“Unless you know how to patch huge gaping holes, the ship will sink. There’s just the hope for getting on an emergency escape boat.” Kaneki said frustrated, but he hadn’t the time to get out of there safely and investigate the whole ship.

“I will be getting on the ship. You can die here, Eyepatch.” Amon swung his quinque to start the battle neither of them asked for.

* * *

Hide rolled Kaneki on the side he wasn’t instinctively cringing when touched. The blonde took a deep breath and apologized before carefully pulling off the hoodie.

“Oh, damn. That’s a lot of makeshift bandages…” He grimaced, unwrapping them too. They revealed a long gash with a thick rugged line that curved around to his chest. Something had cut right through this guy… Hide reapplied the bandages, one thought running in his head.

‘This guy shouldn’t be alive, much less scaling trees and wrestling huge felines… Kaneki’s been really reserved in sharing things about himself and doesn’t like eating in front of others…’ The thought clicked in place…

‘He’s… He has to be a ghoul…’ Hide looked down at the white haired man he had befriended.

Kaneki stirred, groaning as he sat up. “Nng. Where’s my top? Hide…”

Hide wasn’t afraid. Kaneki had plenty of opportunities to make a meal of him. He nodded to himself, “Ah, right here. You got one hell of an injury…” He trailed off, unsure how to go about telling the ghoul he figured his secret out.

“You saw? Why?” Kaneki blinked, trying to focus his gaze on Hide.

“Well, you looked like you were in serious pain. I couldn’t help you if I didn’t know what was going on…” Hide shrugged it off, tearing open another one of the scavenged snacks.

“So, you’re a ghoul?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope to have the third chapter out next week. Feedback is always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! There’s chapter one! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to comment with your thoughts.


End file.
